


Tomoe's Birthday Shenanigans

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Tomoe!!, Humor, Kao-nee and Ako-chan unite, Light Angst, Moca is a lil shit as always, Not Beta Read, Tomoe did not forget her birthday this time i promise, Warning: Himari cries a lot again, When are my fics ever?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: Kaoru surprising Tomoe on her birthday? CheckHimari crying? CheckTooth rotting fluff? Hell yeahMoca being a little shit? OfcKaoru hiding inside a cake?...Fuck yes
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Tomoe's Birthday Shenanigans

“Okay, okay, Kao-nee how about this-” Ako’s arms went akimbo, as if they were independent from her small petite body, and the small drummer stood on her tippy toes as she tried to describe to the tall girl in front of her _exactly_ what she was picturing. “We get Sis this _giant_ cake, right? A-And then you hide _inside_ the cake, you know how some of those movies go? Right, and _then_ BAHBAHMMM! You _pop_ out and I, like, blow confetti in the air like magical dust or something!”

“Ohhhh! How fleeting of an idea, Ako-chan! Simply marvelous!”

“Right?!”

The two violet-haired girls stood in the center of the eldest’s room. The next day was an especially important day to both Ako and Kaoru but also to someone near and dear to them.

Tomorrow was April 15th. Tomoe’s birthday. Or, Kaoru’s 2 year girlfriend and Ako’s older sister’s birthday.

Afterglow plus Saaya and Hagumi were arriving shortly to help with arrangements. It was unanimously decided that the special occasion would be held at the Hazawa Café (as it is every year, of course).

But the main surprise was Kaoru herself.

After the guitarist had graduated the month prior, she had taken residence in Tokyo to go to the University there. It is… quite challenging. Since all Kaoru wants is to be as close to Tomoe as possible. But the local University did not have the specific classes she needed to take in order to further her dreams of becoming a famous thespian. The University of Tokyo, however, _did_ have those classes.

So that meant leaving the one she loved most behind. For now, at least.

Tomoe was planning on joining her once the drummer graduated high school, but that was still practically a year away. So they made due with what they could. Which meant many of texts and late night video calls to one another. There was never a day that went by where they did not send a simple ‘I love you’ to one another or shutting their eyes with their phones still beside them, falling asleep to one another’s even breathing. So they took pleasure in all the time they could get to be together. Whether that be just a few hours or weekends together either at Kaoru’s or Tomoe’s.

Now Tomoe was never one to necessarily celebrate her birthday. Heck, she’s _forgotten_ that it was her birthday on more than one occasion.

And Kaoru was not about to start the trend of not being there for her beloved’s birthday, even if they live hours apart at the moment. And Kaoru wanted to make sure that this year would be the most spectacular birthday as of yet. The actress did indeed have other plans initially. Seeing as University had just started and there already was an exam she was having to study and take.

Yet it seemed as if the stars aligned, and fate guided her back to her hometown once more on this spectacular day (or, it was a blessing that her teacher realized it was her girlfriend’s birthday and let her take her exam the day before).

Tomoe didn’t exactly know that though.

She was still under the impression that Kaoru could not make it. So Ako and herself, along with all of Tomoe’s friends and bandmates, were planning a momentous surprise party for the humble girl.

One she surely would not forget for quite sometime.

*****

“Okay, so we have the… cake.” Ran looked up at the monstrosity that was supposed to be Tomoe’s “birthday cake.” Which was really Kokoro and the suits making a big ass cake for a grown ass woman to fit into. “The _actual_ cake.” Tsugumi, Lisa, and Sayo were seen in the back still bustling around decorating the simple one-tiered cake (while batting Moca, Ako, and Hagumi away in the process).

“Decorations.” Ran held back a snort seeing Himari almost fall off the ladder she was on, trying to hang the banner up while Saaya set about with the table decorations.

“…” She looked away when Himari started to cry, “Anything else?”

“Well, duhhh, Ran~.” Moca flicked the girl in the forehead and it took all of Ran not to wipe that Cheshire cat grin off the shit-gremlin’s face. Moca only leered, “We’re forgetting one _super_ important thing.”

“What, Moca. What could we have _honestly_ forgotten that hasn’t already been done?” Especially with Himari, Tsugumi, Lisa, and Saaya here there honest to goodness _couldn’t_ be anything they had forgotten.

But then Himari gasped. That usual Himari, dramatic and way too drawn out, gasp while clasping a hand atop her chest. “Wait, Ran, we _did_ forget something!”

She stumbled off the ladder and grabbed the girl on the shoulders, “WE FORGOT TO INVITE TOMOE HERE!”

Ran only blinked. Blinked again. Then sighed.

“… _Shit_.”

Moca pouted.

“Awwww. I was gonna say Saaya-chan forgot to bring bread~”

“MOCA!”

*****

Tomoe sighed and just stared at her phone, flicking through the messages and setting the accursed object down. “Fuck.”

She knew it was her birthday. After all, Ako would _never_ let her forget about her birthday after that one year she actually _did_. And it was pretty cool being another year older and all, but this year she wasn’t gonna be able to see her girlfriend.

Which sucked ass honestly.

And she knew Kaoru was busy. Afterall, she had just started Uni, and that’s hectic for anybody fresh out of high school. It still… was pretty damn sucky that she couldn’t have Kaoru here with her today.

Nevertheless she was gonna put on a smile, accept the gifts she knew she was gonna get from her friends and family, and just hide the fact that it fucking _hurt_ that her girlfriend wasn’t going to be able to make it for her birthday.

She was jerked out of her somber thoughts when her phone decided to make that godawful sound it makes when it’s on vibrate and sitting on her coffee table.

“Might as well have alerted the whole damn neighborhood…” She muttered as she calmed her racing heart and picked up the loud object, already knowing the text that was going to be there before she even saw it.

And lo and behold, Himari’s name was on her screen, asking her to come over and hang out with them at Tsugu’s family’s café.

“Well… time to put on that brave face.” She brushed her hair and grabbed her shoes, shooting Himari a quick text as she closed her door and walked down the sidewalk.

At least she had time to get all these bad thoughts out before seeing everyone, she supposed.

*****

“Okay, everyone! Tomoe is on the way! Repeat! Tomoe is on. the. way!”

“ _Okay_ we got it Himari, thanks.”

Himari only huffed and narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired girl, “Nooohhh _Ran!_ People need to get in their places! It’s only an 8 minute walk from Tomoe’s house to here! _And_ she has long legs so she walks fast!”

“Don’t worry Himari.” Saaya only laughed and set a hand on her shoulder, “Everyone is pretty much in their places already.”

“Aaaand Tsugumi has the cake all ready and prepped in the kitchen.” Lisa winked and threw a thumbs up at Himari before getting into her hiding place alongside Sayo.

“Okay, okay, alright. Everyone is hiding good.”

“So now _you_ have to hide, Himari!”

“Oh, right!” Himari whirled around, skipping towards her spot beside the door, when a lecherous grin was hiding underneath the table beside her.

And before she knew it she felt a cold hand wrap around her ankle and she couldn’t contain the scream that came out of her.

And after that, Ran _swears_ it was straight out of a comedy. Where it was almost like a train wreck, everything going so smoothly until it doesn’t and you _can’t take your eyes off of it._

Cause Himari was dangerously close to the big cake the suits had constructed. The very cake that held a certain guitarist within.

“Himari! Watch out!” Saaya tried to warn her and Himari just flailed her arms in an attempt to gain her balance.

Which thankfully… she did.

Himari felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Goodness, that would have been _terrible._ Not to mention embarrassing.

“Phew… that was close.” She let her hand rest on the closest table to her, trying to catch her breath from the scare that Moca just _had_ to do. Yet she didn’t seem to realize it was the rolling table that had the giant cake atop it and it began to roll underneath her weight.

“Uh oh…. Oh no no no no…” She pushed herself off the table in hopes of keeping it from tilting. But that small little push caused it to precariously sway with the added force. And they all watched as the cake veered back and forth before it inevitably began to tilt. towards. Himari.

She only stared with wide green eyes.

“HIMARI!”

“EAHHHH!”

Ran pulled her out of the way, but it did not save the cake that was now splattered on the ground, and it did _not_ save the actress who was now on the floor with cake and frosting _all over her_.

Kaoru only blinked and looked around. “…Oh my.”

Ran sighed. Himari was crying. And every single one of them turned their eyes to the white hair in the front.

“MOCA!”

Moca only blinked. “…My bad…?”

*****

“Okay, okay, this can be saved.” All of them were now congregated at the scene of the crime. Himari was still crying into Tsugumi’s chest, and Kaoru was still in a daze on the floor.

Moca was in time out in the kitchen.

Lisa cracked her knuckles. With her experience with Ako and Moca, she knew how to turn these kinds of situations around. “Saaya, take Kaoru in the back and help her clean up. I’m sure we could call the suits and have them bring Kaoru a change of clothes.”

“Never fear Lisa, for I always have spare clothes.” Kaoru flit a frosting-covered hand as Saaya helped her off the slippery floor. Even covered in frosting and cake she still tried to act as dashing as ever. “They are in my receptacle that contains all of my precious belongings.”

Lisa only blinked at her, “…Okay, so you have your luggage back there. Cool. Anyway, Tsugumi, you continue to console Himari. Ran, Sayo, Ako, and Hagumi, let’s clean this up!”

“Lisa-saaaan. What about meeee?”

Lisa sent her glare into the kitchen, “You are still grounded after what you did, Moca.”

Moca pouted through the window, “But Lisa-saaaaan.” She looked over at Ran, “Raaaan. Help meee.”

“You brought this on yourself.” Ran glared as Sayo handed her a pair of gloves and a trash bag.

“What… what if Tomoe-chan comes and we’re still cleaning up?” Tsugumi’s voice was barely heard over Himari’s sobbing, but Sayo, who was closest to her, dutifully responded, “If Tomoe-san happens to come right now we shall say-”

“Uhhh…”

They all froze. Tomoe blinked from the doorway.

“… what the fuck happened here?”

“…” Sayo blinked. She turned to Tsugumi, “Please forget what I was about to say.” Then she stiffly turned and bolted to the back of the café.

Ako chuckled nervously and threw her arms in the air, “Uhhh H-Happy Birthday Sis!”

A piece of cake fell off a table. Ran dropped her trash bag in defeat.

Himari wailed.

“OHMYGOD I RUINED _EVERYTHING!”_

*****

Her birthday party was… eventful to say the least.

And very much wholesome and amazing. Even with the mishap with the cake Tomoe still loved her friends so much for creating such an awesome surprise for her birthday.

Even if she did have to console Himari for a brief portion of the party.

It was only missing one thing though, and as she held onto the polaroid picture she took of herself and Kaoru just weeks before she felt a little more at ease. Like Kaoru was right beside her looking up at the sakura trees.

Somebody cleared their throat behind her.

Yet she knew who that was just by their presence alone. And she wasn’t sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not.

Nevertheless she turned from her spot, seeing probably the most beautiful specimen of a creature she had ever laid her eyes on.

Hair down and no make up on, Seta Kaoru stood nervously fiddling with a single red rose like the one she gave her on White Day years ago. It was… different seeing Kaoru like this outside of either hers or Kaoru’s room. The guitarist didn’t even have her signature white blouse and black trousers on as she usually does. Instead she simply donned a pair of jeans and a Black T-Shirt with _AFTERGLOW_ emboldened on the front in bright red. The one shirt that she stole from Tomoe’s wardrobe one morning before leaving for Tokyo.

Kaoru’s nervous fidgeting stopped, and Tomoe just stared as that nervousness faded and that beautiful and courageous woman appeared before her. Kaoru smirked and held the rose out to her, “Happy Birthday, Tomoe. A… toast… to those eyes, always burning with passion.”

“Kaoru…” She took the necessary steps to come face to face with the one thing that was missing today, and immediately smacked the girl on the arm in good-nature. “What the fuck are you doin here??”

Even with the tone of her voice she couldn’t contain the large smile. Kaoru yelped from the slap but immediately hid her pain and chuckled, “Ah, I was able to take my exam a day early. It was as if the gods had paved me a pathway back to you, my love.”

Tomoe couldn’t help the laugh, and she took the rose outstretched to her, “Well, damn, Kaoru… this is definitely an amazing birthday present.”

“I am very glad.” Kaoru brought her into a much needed hug and Tomoe just wrapped her arms tightly around the small waist. Kaoru hummed into her hair, and Tomoe heard her mutter, “I do apologize for my tardiness, however. Things… did not go according to plan earlier.”

Tomoe pulled back with a cock of her head, “Whaddya mean? What happened?”

Kaoru chuckled and shifted upon her feet, “Well… I supposed you saw the cake earlier.”

“Yeah…”

“Well… I was supposed to be… inside of the cake…”

“Ohhhh.” Tomoe smiled, “Like in those movies, yeah? Where they pop out from inside the cake?”

“Precisely!” Kaoru grinned but it quickly shifted as she recalled what happened next, “However, I believe Moca-chan had caused Himari-chan quite a scare and that lead to… well… I suppose you can connect the dots.”

“Himari…” Tomoe couldn’t contain the laughter, and the snort that came out of her shook them both, “Himari accidentally pushed _you_ and the cake over? Oh man, I wish I saw that.”

“It was quite an experience. I wasn’t sure what was happening until I felt the ground underneath me.”

“Oh, Kaoru.” Tomoe set her hands on either side of her face, grin still present to the point that her cheeks were hurting, but she didn’t care in the slightest, and she set a big kiss on those lips. “I’m sorry you got pushed over and got covered in cake.”

“Ah, it is alright my love. It all worked itself out in the end.”

“It did, huh.” Tomoe kissed her once more before just setting her forehead against hers, “I’m glad you could make it, Kaoru.”

“As am I, Tomoe…

… I love you.”

“I love you too, Kaoru. Thank you for making this my best birthday yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LIL FIRECRACKER I LOVE YOU
> 
> Honestly this was a long time coming and writing this I came up with the idea of Ako coming up with Kaoru hiding in a cake and... yeah you know that wasn't gonna end well. 
> 
> ALSO THAT LINE ABOUT TOMOES EYES BURNING WITH PASSION?! WASNT ME. Yall it was in. the. game.
> 
> Bandori really out here now giving me some KaoTomo content.
> 
> Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed the shenanigans. I'll see you at some point in the future when work isn't trying to kill me.


End file.
